


El cuervo y el condor

by sakuramar



Category: My Soul to Take (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramar/pseuds/sakuramar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS :)<br/>Nada me pertenece, (solo la leyenda, cuento, mito, como le quieran decir  del cuervo y el cóndor que me la invente), sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.<br/>Advertencias: Posibles spoiler, muchos OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. Será una relación hombre/ hombre, si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas.<br/>Parejas: Alex/Bug</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cuervo y el condor

*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>0<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*

_El cuervo y el cóndor_

_El cuervo era un ave hermosa, su vuelo era majestuoso y su canto una melodía enternecedora, todas las demás aves del reino la admiraban y envidiaban por igual; a diferencia del cuervo, el cóndor poseía una apariencia, vuelo y canto desagradable pero poseía un alma pura, no tenia malos sentimientos hacia nadie y su comportamiento era impecable._

_Grandes amigos eran el cuervo y el cóndor, no veían un cóndor sin cuervo, ni a un cuervo sin cóndor, los demás animales no veían con buenos ojos esta amistad, pues decían que el cóndor era una mala influencia para el cuervo. El  cuervo siempre defendía a su amigo, pero secretamente el cuervo gozaba de su buena fama, sin merecerla, pues el era el embustero, el estafador, el apostador y el buen cóndor para protegerlo siempre se echaba la culpa._

_El cóndor siempre trataba de convencer al cuervo de dejar sus malas mañas, el cuervo le contestaba que esa vez, seria la ultima; pero la última, nunca llegaba. Grande era la ambición del cuervo que aposto su alma a la muerte, como era de esperarse perdió. La muerte le dio un día para despedirse de sus amigos._

_Una liebre se encontraba comiendo, cuando escucho todo sobre la apuesta entre la muerte y el cuervo, la liebre no le dio mucha importancia y siguió comiendo como si nada._

_Antes de llegar con su amigo, el cuervo había hablado con los demás animales aclarándoles que la mala influencia era él y no el cóndor, les dijo que el  cóndor siempre intento detener sus malas mañas, pero nunca lo consiguió; al principio no le creyeron, el les llevo con todos los que había apostado, dándose cuenta de su error los demás animales se avergonzaron y prometieron disculparse con el cóndor._

_El  cóndor nada sabia de la apuesta, al ver llegar al cuervo, empezó como siempre a decirle que era malo lo que hacia, que dejara sus malas mañas, pues algún día perdería algo valioso. El cuervo solo se rio, pero nada dijo de su perdida; pues quería disfrutar de sus últimos momentos con su buen amigo. Ya habiendo echo todo lo que tenia que realizar se dirigió hacia su destino, con la muerte._

_Al despertar el cóndor busco a su amigo, al no verlo, le empezó a buscar, a cada animal que veía le preguntaba si no sabia sobre el paradero del cuervo, pero todos le contestaban, que era mejor que el cuervo no estuviera, pues era una mala influencia para el, y después se disculpaban y le preguntaban si no quería su amistad; el cóndor no entendía el comportamiento de los demás animales, no les dio importancia, pues lo más importante era encontrar a su amigo, ya después averiguaría lo que les pasaba a los demás._

_Ya le había preguntado a casi todos los animales, ninguno le daba razón del cuervo, a lo lejos vio a la libre, y se acerco._

_-buenos días Liebre, ¿Has visto a mi amigo el cuervo?_

_-buen día Cóndor, ha de estar pagando su apuesta_

_-¿Qué apuesta?_

_-la que hizo con la muerte._

_-¿de que hablas? El cuervo me dijo que la última apuesta había sido con el ciempiés y gano._

_-Bueno, no se con quien fue su ultima apuesta, pero ayer vi que apostaba su alma a la muerte, y perdió, la muerte solo le dio un día para despedirse, pues hoy cobraría su victoria._

_Sin despedirse el Cóndor alzo vuelo, dirigiéndose a casa de la muerte. Al llegar la llamo a gritos._

_-Muerte, muerte_

_-Hola Cóndor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas? Pensé que al menos tú sabrías respetar._

_-Discúlpame, es que me dijeron que el cuervo ayer aposto su alma contigo y perdió, ¿es verdad? ¿El cuervo esta aquí?_

_-Es verdad, ayer el cuervo vino a mi para apostar, ya había perdido muchas cosas, al final solo tenia su alma, la aposto y perdió, por eso el cuervo esta aquí._

_\- ¿Habría alguna manera de recuperar el alma del cuervo?_

_-solo si otro animal diera su alma en intercambio, pero quien lo aria por el cuervo,  siendo un embustero._

_-te doy mi alma a cambio de la de el_

_-tu alma ¿Qué dices?, tu alma vale mil veces que la del cuervo_

_-lo digo enserio, te doy mi alma a cambio_

_-si es lo que quieres, pues bien_

_Así se hizo el intercambio, el cóndor empezó a trabajar para la muerte y el cuervo fue liberado; la muerte le dijo que uno de sus amigos se había sacrificado por el, el cuervo  se burlo e insulto al animal que había cambiado su alma por la de el._

_Fue en busca del cóndor para contarle lo que había sucedido, no lo encontró en ningún lado, nadie sabía nada de él, muchos le dijeron que el cóndor lo andaba buscando en la mañana y le exigieron que se alejara del cóndor pues solo era una mala influencia. El cuervo empezó a discutir con los demás animales, fue tal el escándalo que despertaron a la libre, esta los mando callar, nadie le hizo caso._

_-Ya cállense, el cóndor fue a buscar al cuervo a casa de la muerte, ahí debe estar._

_-pero que hace ahí el cóndor- los demás animales afligidos exclamaron._

_-el cuervo aposto con la muerte su alma y perdió, así que ahí deben de estar los dos.-contesto la liebre sin abrir los ojos._

_-abre bien los ojos liebre, que el cuervo esta aquí, ¿no lo ves?_

_La liebre perezosamente abrió los ojos, al ver al cuervo los abrió a un más- Pues no se suponía que perdiste con la muerte, como es que te liberaste, seguro la engañaste, a que Cuervo, y ¿el Cóndor donde esta?_

_El cuervo supo en ese instante quien fue el que intercambio su alma por la suya, no le contesto a la liebre, y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de la muerte. Una vez que llego hablo a la muerte pero nadie salió, y siguió hasta que le empezó a doler la garganta.  A la mañana siguiente la muerte salió de su casa y se topo con el cuervo dormido en su puerta._

_-Buenos días ¿Qué deseas cuervo? ¿Apostar otra vez?_

_-Buenos días, vengo a pedirte que le regreses su alma al cóndor y yo te devuelvo la mía_

_-eso no se va a poder, el alma del cóndor no se puede comparar con la tuya_

_-pero si intercambiaste la de el por la mía._

_-si, pero la tuya no me interesa._

_-y si volvemos a apostar_

_-no_

_-por favor, te daré todo_

_-todo_

_-si todo_

_La muerte seguro de que iba a ganar acepto, apostaron a lanzar la moneda, el cuervo pidió sol,  le rezo a su creador mientras la moneda estaba en el aire que cayera sol;  la moneda cayo al suelo, la muerte fue la primera en verla; le dijo al cuervo que cayo águila, habiendo perdido, el cuervo le dio a la muerte, el color de su plumaje quedando negro, la gracia de su vuelo, y lo hermoso de su canto. Ya le iba a entregar su alma, cuando  el creador llego,  le ordeno a la muerte dejar libre al cóndor, pues en realidad había perdido ya que callo sol;  al salir el cóndor  fue a abrazar a su amigo, al verlo se dio cuenta que ahora era de color negro, el creador les dijo que esta muy molesto con los dos por su comportamiento, con el cuervo por la vida que llevaba y con el cóndor por echarse la culpa en lugar de decir quien era el responsable, también por valorar tampoco sus almas. Su  castigo  sería ayudar a la muerte con su trabajo; el cuervo anunciaría la muerte de las seres vivos con sus presencia y graznidos;  el cóndor transportaría las almas hacia la muerte, además solo podrían verse y hablarse cuando terminaran todo su trabajo, otro dios que pasa por ahí se compadeció de los amigos, les dijo que podían platicar cada vez que el cuervo avisara la muerte y el cóndor llegara a recoger el alma;  cuando ya no quedara ningún alma ellos podrían reunirse y estar juntos todo el tiempo._

_Así los dos amigos siguieron cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y esperando el momento en que la muerte se llevara la última alma para poder estar juntos para siempre como en el principio._

>*>*>*>0<*<*<*<*

Con un suspiro y lágrimas en los ojos, Bug cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos, cada vez que lo leía le parecía escuchar la voz de Alex leyéndoselo, como la primera vez. Ese libro era su favorito pues era uno de los primeros regalos que le había echo Alex. Los recuerdos llegaban como golpes sin anestesia, pues ese libro encerraba los mejores momentos que había pasado con su amigo, antes de que este muriera por su mano.

Tenían doce años, cuando Alex entro por su ventana, el día de sus cumpleaños, con un regalo bajo el brazo, recuerda que se lo aventó a la cara y le dio un seco “-feliz cumpleaños-”, al abrirlo vio que era un librillo, con el dibujo de un cuervo y un cóndor, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Alex se lo arrebato y lo empezó a leer mientras se hacia espacio en la cama de Bug para acostarse, al finalizar la lectura, le dijo que ellos eran como el cuervo y el cóndor, pues todos veían con malos ojos su amistad ya que decían que Alex seria una muy mala influencia para el, pues  el era tan inocente, pero sin importar  nada Alex siempre estaría para el, y esperaba que el también estuviera para Alex, luego realizaron un juramento donde se prometían que siempre serian los mejores amigos. Desde  ese día Alex le empezó a llamar cóndor y a decirle que desayunaba muerte, y el empezó a decirle a Alex cuervo.

 Que Alex le leyera el cuento se había vuelto una tradición para ellos, pues cada vez que alguien molestaba a Bug era seguro que en la noche llegaría Alex para leerle la historia y cada vez que el padrastro de Alex lo golpeaba iba al cuarto de Bug para leerle el cuento, siempre se quedaba a dormir, y antes de que amaneciera se iba.

Habían  pasado 3 años desde que empezaron con su tradición, no tenia mucho que acababan de cumplir los 15 años cuando una noche Alex llego, se notaba algo diferente, no dijo nada, espero que Alex tomara el libro y se acercara para leérselo, solo que esta vez Alex no tomo el libro, se acerco a su cama, le susurro mientras se colocaba encima. “-si no te gusta lo que voy hacer me puedes empujar y pegar-”.Después decir aquello lentamente se fue acercado a su cara,  no entendía que pasaba, hasta que los labios de Alex cubrieron los suyos, estaban algo resecos, pero eran cálidos;  cerro los ojos, Alex empezó a mover sus labios, despacio, solo eran pequeños roces,  pero el necesitaba más y se lo hizo saber a Alex, intensificando el beso, Alex se mostro gratamente sorprendido, los labios antes resecos ahora estaban humedecidos, ya no había  ni lentitud ni pequeños roces; era como si se quisieran comer y no fuera suficiente, para ser sinceros nunca tendría suficiente, los labios de Alex eran tan adictivos, cuando intentaba separarse para tomar aire, los volvía a juntar deprisa, no aguantaba la lejanía, se sentía desprotegido sin los labios de Alex; al separarse Alex le pregunto que le había parecido, solo lo volvió a besar, y le dijo que quería más, mucho más; Alex se lo dio, Alex lo desnudo y se desnudo, y exploraron sus cuerpos a base de caricias, lamidas, y besos; las manos nunca estuvieron quietas, hasta que llegaron a la zona más intima; Alex la agarro sin miedo y empezó a cariarla, primero lentamente como reconocido, después aumentando el ritmo, los gemidos salían, no sabían de quien venían y tampoco les importaba, no quería quedar atrás y empezó a besar todo lo que tenia expuesto de Alex, el pecho, el cuello, cuando su mano iba a llegar al pene de Alex, este lo detuvo y le dijo acercando sus labios a su oído mientras lo lamia, “-déjame hacerlo solo a mi, esta vez, por favor-”  y lo dejo, por que no había nada que le pudiera negar a Alex. Recuerda el dolor que sintió cuando Alex lo penetro pero también recuerda el placer que experimento, los gemidos que se fueron intensificando, no le importaba si su mamá los escuchaba o la molesta de su hermana, no le interesaba nada, solo importaba que Alex no se detuviera y le diera más, más, másmásmásmásmásmásmásmásmásmás másmásmásmásmásmásmás, hasta que todo fue una explosión blanca y pegajosa, llena de sensaciones  increíbles, las más increíbles de todas, y se la había otorgado su mejor amigo. Al terminar Alex se levanto de la cama, pensó que se iba a ir, pero Alex tomo el libro, regreso a la cama y empezó a leer, fue la primera vez que no termino de escuchar a su amigo, pues era demasiado el cansancio que tenia. Esa noche ambos tuvieron sexo por primera vez, y así hubieron muchas más.

Por todos esos recuerdos se le hacia difícil entender que su amigo había muerto, que jamás iba a volver a entrar por su ventana para leerle el libro, para besarle o para hacer el amor; a pesar del funeral, que se había llevado acabo en la mañana, junto con el de los demás, su madre incluida.

Pensaba que lo volvería a ver como a los demás, estuvo parado mucho tiempo frente al espejo, pero la imagen o alma de Alex nunca llego, les pregunto a los demás pero solo negaban, Alex no estaba con ellos.

Su  amistad si se parecía a la historia del libro, estaba seguro que la terminar de recoger la última alma volvería a reunirse con su amigo y ya nada los separaría, ya que habrían terminado con su trabajo.

Al secarse las lagrimas y dejar el libro en la mesa, vio el paisaje en su ventana y observo a un cuervo posado en la rama del árbol, viendo hacia su dirección, como diciéndole con la mirada hasta luego, después voló, bajo la sombra de un cóndor californiano.

 

 

*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>0<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por tu tiempo al leer esto.

  
  



End file.
